FNAF x Animatronic Reader: The Broken One
by GhostIsTrash
Summary: Hey guys, this is a FNAF story, I sincerely don't want to put a summary, so just please read? I hope ya'll like it. I promise that the story is not as crappy as this stupid summary. XD Anyways, Bai . :3 Don't worry, I going to edit the summary to an ACTUAL summary XD
1. Information On OC

So, this is my FNAF OC..

Human Form:

Name- Willow

Hair color & length- dark gray and goes a little bit past her shoulders

Eye color- a mix of yellow/gold/orange

Skin tone- VERY pale

Favorite color-purple

Second favorite color- any dark color

Favorite food- she hasn't really eaten anything since she is an animatronic, but Chika has made her try pizza

Freinds name- She didn't have much friends when she was made, only becoming friends with the workers. But when she met the other animatronics, she became friends with them

Animatronic Form:

Name- Wolfie, but the nightguards call her 'The Broken One'

Animal- Wolf

Fur color- dark black and her stomach, inside of her fuzzy wolf ears, the bottom of her feet, and the palm of her hand is a dark grey

Eye color- a mix of yellow/gold/orange

Accessories- a black scarf that is slightly dirty from not being cleaned in such a long time

The animatronics she is friends with- Well, if I (as this OC) am going to be in the FNAF world, they wouldn't know me, would they? But I would love to end up beings friends with the original four and the toys. For some reason, I feel like I might me best friends with the original four and I wouldn't mind hanging out with The Puppet/Marionette or Mangle.

(I hope you like the OC :3)


	2. 1

Third Person or Author's P.O.V.

It was 1978 when the horrible thing happened. The Fazbears Pizzaria was open. Wolfie was the only animatronic there, but no one cared. All the kids loved her dearly and even did the adults. She was sweet and care for everyone. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but it happened. She killed. She remembered the day clearly. She didn't feel right that morning, but she ignored it, her excitement to see the kids to much. The little kid, Vincent, was her favorite from all of the kids, even though she loved all kid equally; Vincent was the one she liked the most. But she never emitted that.

Anyways, she had glitched out. She couldn't control herself, she attacked a kid. It almost felt like someone was controlling her. She saw the horrified faces of all of the parents. She heard the crying children, which she wanted to comfort so badly. She ripped the child apart. It was a little girl. Wolfie had bitten girls head off, tore off the upper half of the child's body from its legs. The other part where rather on the floor, her, or torn to pieces. The feeling of blood and flesh on her fur, it wasn't nice in the slightest. She didn't...want this... Once she was free from being..taken over or whatever that was, she was frozen on the floor on her knees. She was shaking badly and had her paws trying to hold herself up.

She looked up and saw the parents running out of the Pizzaria with their children. Some of the worker ran out too. Only one person was left (or so she thought); Vincent. His eyes were widened, but he had a small smile on his face. "Go AwAy ViNcEnT. I MiGhT aTtAcK yOu ToO! I dOn't WaNt ThAt!" Wolfie yelled, her voice glitching horribly. "No." He simply said. "GO AWAY!" Wolfie yelled, but stopped. "PlAaSe, JuSt...gO.." She said softly. Vincent walked over slowly and put his small arms around her huge, but small, animatronic figure. He didn't look like care for the blood on her. "Vince-" Wolfie froze. "I won't leave you like they did." He sniffled.

Wolfie grabbed his face with her big paws as soft as she possibly could. She wipped his tears away. "Why are you crying?" Wolfie asked, her voice somehow stopped glitching, but you could her the littlest bit of static in the back of her throat. "Remember what you said to me all the time; If you cry, I cry?" He sniffled. She nodded. "Exactly." He put a small hand on her snout. "I don't care for what you just did, I know it's wasn't YOU that...killed. It was someone else." He told you.

For a kid, he was smart. Wolfie had learned that over some time. "And whenever I find that someone, he or she will die." Wolfie gasped at his serious voice. "Anything that hurts you, I hurt them back!" He told the wolf animatronic. She looked him in the eye and didn't even need to think twice. "Same for you, Vince." She nodded and put her large robot arms over the child. "Pinky swear?" Vincent asked and held out his pinky finger. Wolfie held out her paw. "I can't do that with my paw, but I do promise you Vince." Wolfie promissed. He let out a giggle and grabbed her huge paw with two little hands. "Great." He smiled and stood up straight. "Come on Vince, I would like to...wash up.." She didn't dare look at the blood and the tiniest bit of flesh on her fur. She looked at Vincent who had a little blood on him now. "Yeah!" He said and she picked him up. If she ever hurt Vincent, she would never, EVER, forgive herself.

Before she could walk into the 'Employee Only' office, Vincent was snatched from her arms. She snapped around and saw one of the workers, Alex, holding the child. He looked angry and scared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING VINCENT?! WHY ARE YOU WITH TH-THAT M-MONSTER!" Alex yelled and glared at Wolfie. She stepped forward. Vincent…

"STAY AWAY!" The next sentence Alex said as he ran out of the Pizzaria froze Wolfie to the place she was standing...

 _"The kid she killed was my daughter, after all..."_

***Timeskip***

Alex had come back to the Pizzaria two months after the incident. He turned Wolfie 'off'. She could still hear and see though. He broke her. You all know what Mangle and Faceless Bonnie look like, right? She looked like those two now in animatronic form. Faceless, no left arm, wires showing, torn, and broken. She look like that now. Vincent was in the background, watching his favorite animatronic beings torn apart. Alex finally stopped and walked out, grabbing Vincent along the ways. 'I'm sorry.' Little Vincent had mouthed. Three week later with Wolfie just sitting broken on the stage, Alex came back again. He insulted her and all she could do was just sit there. He fully turned her off and all went black for Wolfie. What she didn't know, was that Vincent would come back to the Pizzaria, sitting on the animatronics lap and tell her stories she couldn't hear. He would sometimes start crying at time, wanting to hear her soft voice. But even if she was on, she wouldn't even be able to talk. Her voice box was destroyed and broken; just like her.

(If you're wondering, Vincent couldn't turn you back on because Alex broke the on/off switch)

Wolfie's POV

My eyes slowly opened to darkness. Did someone move me? No.. Everything came back to me at once. Alex, his daughter, the Pizzaria, getting torn apart, and...

'WHERE IS HE?!' I thought. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I put a paw to my throat and felt around my neck. My voice box was missing. Oh right, Alex took it and broke it; just like me. I let out a quiet sigh. I just wish that nothing happened that day. I should have paid more attention to my, what was it called, gut feeling? Yeah, I think that's it. I froze when I heard heavy footsteps walked towards the place I was in. It was too heavy to be a girl. Too heavy to even be human...

I tried not to make any noise as the door opened to the closet; I guess it was, I was in. In came a huge figure. It was an…animatronic?! How?! I was the only animatronic! It was a bear animatronic; because of the bear ears on its head. My eyes widened when it pulled out the limp body of someone that it had hidden behind his back. What was he…..

I almost screamed at what it did next. The bear animatronic stuffed the body in a bear suit that was in the closet with me. The person woke up from probably unconsciousness, but the bear animatronic put the head of the suit on the person. My eyes widened more when screams came from the person; silence soon after a while. Blood was dripping from the suit head. The person was…dead.

I closed my eyes and wanted to cry. Why? The animatronic left, but I still sensed him around. I pushed myself more into the corner of the closet and put the curtain that was in there around me. It was not easy to move around since most of my body was destroyed. I froze again when the animatronic came back. He grabbed the suit, but stopped and turned to the direction I was hiding in. "Hm, it's probably just Chica trying to scare me again." The animatronic mumbled to him. He; you figured he was guys because of the deepness of his voice, walked out of the closet. Who was Chica? Alas, he grabbed the suit and dragged it away.

I wanted to cry so badly, but animatronics don't cry. Well we can, but it's not tears that exactly come out; it's oil. I heard footstep coming back. Why was he coming back? He opened the door again. "Who's there?" He asked. How did he-? "My friend told me that she didn't move anything in this closet, so _**who's there?**_ " He asked, wanting answer. I can't talk, idiot. I thought.

"WHO"S THERE?" He questioned. I flinched at his loudness. "What's with the shouting, Freddy?" I heard a male voice asked. Another animatronic. "There is someone in the closet." 'Freddy' told the bunny animatronic. "Really?" The bunny animatronic asked. "Hey, um, my name is Bonnie, who's there?" Bonnie asked as he stepped forward.

"Have the two of ye thought that maybe the lad or lass can't talk?" I heard an accented voice ask. It sounded glitched though. Another one?!

"No…" Bonnie looked down, but then look up. "Foxy, go get a piece of paper and pen from the security office." Freddy ordered. I heard a snort from 'Foxy' and then fast heavy footsteps running away. A few minutes later, 'Foxy' returned. "Here ye go." Freddy was given a notepad and a pen. "Thanks, Foxy." Freddy said and handed the paper and pen to Bonnie. "Here." Bonnie said and lightly tossed the pen and notepad to me. I caught it with my right hand, since I had no left. I grabbed the notepad with my snout and put it on my lap.

"Answer this one question, who's there?" Freddy asked.

' _Go away; I don't want to hurt you both. Plus, I don't look that pretty_.' I wrote down messily. That was the truth. I tossed the notepad with my snout to Bonnie. He looked surprised that there was actually someone in the closet. He caught it and read it aloud to Freddy. "Hurt us? – Oh please." Freddy scoffed and crossed his arms. "Hey, I bet you look beautiful, um, ma'am?" Bonnie said looking at the paper again. He must have read what I put in the bottom of the page:

' _Just so you know, Imma girl._ '

What, they had to know my gender so they don't call me an 'it' or 'they'. I even underlined it twice.

Freddy looked at the paper. "Can you come out?" Freddy asked. I chuckled mentally. I am so broken; I don't think I can even stand on my own. I thought. Bonnie, noticing that I wasn't going to answer, tossed the notepad at me again with the pen.

' _I can't stand, on my own at least._ ' I wrote the truth. I didn't like to lie.

I tossed it back with my one hand this time, so it was a little off aim. It landed at Freddy's feet. 'Whoops.' I thought. He crouched down and picked it up. He read it aloud and looked at my shadowed figure. A figure walked in the huge closet and next to Bonnie. It was a Fox animatronic. "How about we bring the lass to the front stage and if she does something…" He trailed off. "Yeah, are you okay with that?" Bonnie asked. I flinched when he stepped forward, but nodded. Oh wait, they couldn't see that. Foxy grabbed the notepad and tossed it back to me. I easily caught it.

' _Please, just get me out of this closet._ ' I wrote. I still smelled the blood of the person that was just….killed and I wanted some fresh air, not that I needed it though.

I tossed it back with one hand and Foxy caught it. He nodded and gave the notepad to Freddy. "Freddy, Bonnie, go back to the stage area, I will get the lass." 'Foxy' said. The two walked out and head to the so called 'stage area.'

"My name is Foxy. You don't smell human, what are you?" He questioned. He tossed the notepad.

' _Just remove the curtain._ ' I wrote and tossed it back at him (You are kind of moving the curtain and tossing it with your one hand, but they can't see your paw/hand or arms because it was too dark in the closet).

He caught it and shrugged. "Okay, lass." He said and walked over. "I am usually not this nice to people, what the heck." I heard him mumbled to himself. I huge red paw clutched the curtain and it was moved aside. I heard Foxy let out a glitched gasp once he saw my broken figure. "What-?" he was cut off by me holding up my one arm. I held a paw out for him to take and he shook his head and grabbed it. "You have some real good explaining to do when we get to the stage area." Foxy mumbled and pulled me up softly; seeing as how damaged I was and how fragile I looked, he wanted to be careful.

I nodded but pat the back of my neck with my right hand. (Remember, your whole left arm is missing and this only some wires there like Faceless Bonnie. I changed my mind though about the face. Her face with be like Mangle.)

A looked of confusion pass by his face, till he got what I meant. "We'll get you a new voice box so you can talk, but it might not be your exact voice." Foxy said. Sadness flashed in my eyes, but I nodded. At least you could talk. "I am going to have to pick you up though, lass." He said. I nodded slowly. He was going to have to, it was hard to stand. Good thing he was holding me up. Foxy put an arm around my waist and lifted me up bridle style. He started walking down the hall to the 'stage area', I guess. "I am going to go find a voice box for ye lass. Wait here." He stopped and placed me down leaning against the wall. I nodded and he walked into the room across from me. A few minutes later he came back with a tool box and a voice box in his other hand.

(All of you are in animatronic form, if you want to know)

He sat down next to me and I titled my head so he could work.

~Timeskip~

"There ye go lass, try saying something." Foxy said as he put all of the tools away. I waited for him to come back from the room and he helped me stand up. What should I say. "Just tell me ye name lass." He picked up on my thought. "M-My-My n-name-name is-is Wo-Wolf-Wolfie." I told him, my voice glitching a lot. He nodded. "Aye, lass it's good to hear you voice. I am going to have to ask Bonnie to fix the glitching though, he's better at fixing this than me." Foxy said. I nodded. It was weird though. How did I have my r _eal_ voice? Really weird…

What Wolfie didn't know was that there was someone in the shadows smirking to himself. "I wouldn't want you to have another animatronics' voice, dear. I figured you would like your normal beautiful voice." He said, as if he was speaking to the wolf animatronic, but she couldn't hear him.


End file.
